Archetypal Characters
The Hero ''' The Hero is a protagonist whose life is a series of well-marked adventures. The circumstances of his birth are unusual, and he is raised by a guardian. He will have to leave his kingdom, only to return to it upon reaching manhood. Characterized by courage, strength, and honor, the hero will endure hardship, even risk his life for the good of all. Leaves the familiar to enter an unfamiliar and challenging world. ' ' 'Young Man from the Provinces ' The Hero returns to his home and heritage where he is a stranger who can see new problems and new solutions ' ' '''The Initiate The Initiates are young heroes or heroines who must go through some training and ceremony before undertaking their quest. ' ' The Mentor ' The Mentor is an older, wiser teacher to the initiates. He often serves as a father or mother figure. He gives the hero gifts (weapons, food, magic, information), serves as a role model or as hero’s conscience. ' ' '''Mentor-Pupil Relationship ' In this relationship, the Mentor teaches the Hero/pupil the necessary skills for surviving the quest. ' ' 'The Threshold Guardian ' Tests the hero’s courage and worthiness to begin the journey ' ' 'Father-Son Conflict ' In this relationship, the tension is built due to separation from childhood or some other source when the two meet as men. ' ' 'Hunting Group of Companions ' These are loyal companions willing to face hardship and ordeal in order to stay together. ' ' 'Loyal Retainers ' The Retainer's duty is to reflect the nobility, life, and power of the hero ' ' 'Friendly Beast ' An animal companion showing that nature is on the side of the hero ' ' 'The Shadow ' A worthy opponent with whom the hero must struggle in a fight to the end. Must be destroyed or neutralized. Psychologically can represent the darker side of the hero’s own psyche ' ' 'The Devil Figure ' This character is evil incarnate. ' ' 'The Evil Figure with the Ultimately Good Heart ' A devil figure with the potential to be good. This person is usually saved by the love of the hero. ' ' 'Creature of the Nightmare ' A monster usually summoned from the deepest, darkest part of the human psyche to threaten the lives of the hero/heroine. Often it is a perversion or desecration of the human body. ' ' '''The Fisher King A fallen hero who suffers from a physical injury (often a wound in the groin or in the leg) and who has lost the power to lead. As a result of his poor leadership, darkness has crept back into his domain and threatens his people. 'The Scapegoat ' An animal, or more usually a human, whose death in a public ceremony expiates some taint or sin of a community. They are often more powerful in death than in life. ' ' 'The Outcast ' A character banished from a social group for some real or imagined crime against his fellow man, usually destined to wander form place to place. ' ' 'The Platonic Ideal ' A woman who is a source of inspiration to the hero, who has an intellectual rather than physical attraction to her ' ' 'Damsel in Distress ' A vulnerable woman who needs to be rescued by the hero. She is often used as a trap to ensnare the unsuspecting hero. ' ' 'The Earthmother ' Symbolic of fruition, abundance, and fertility, this character traditionally offers spiritual and emotional nourishment to those with whom she comes in contact. Often depicted in earth colors, has large breasts and hips symbolic of her childbearing capacities. ' ' 'The Temptress or The Black Goddess ' Characterized by sensuous beauty, this woman is one to whom the protagonist is physically attracted and who ultimately brings about his downfall. May appear as a witch or vampire ' ' 'The White Goddess ' Good, beautiful maiden, usually blond, may make an ideal marriage partner; often has religious or intellectual overtones ' ' 'The Unfaithful Wife ' A woman married to a man she sees as dull or distant and is attracted to more virile or interesting men. She plays an active role in the downfall of her husband, the hero. ' ' 'Star-Crossed Lovers ' A pair of lovers who are fated to be together but whose relationship is doomed by the very circumstances that draw them.